<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sadistic Yandere by GhostStar3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850537">Sadistic Yandere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostStar3/pseuds/GhostStar3'>GhostStar3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yanderes and More [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Chain - Freeform, Collar, Comments make me write more, F/M, I'll add more as I go, Pet play probably, held captive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostStar3/pseuds/GhostStar3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had just started working at an Animal Shelter and even made a new friend on your first day. Unfortunately for you, he quickly saw you as more than a friend. And he wasn't ever going to let you leave him...alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/Reader, Yandere OC/Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yanderes and More [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sadistic Yandere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm probably changing the POV next chapter and for good. Simply to the POV that i'm used to. </p><p>First part in a series of fics I want to do. First up is a sadistic yandere human. Next is a yandere demon. I'm hoping to get some chapters of them done before adding more. But some other ideas involve a hero and villain, a shy boy or girl, hypnotist, a naga, and maybe a evil scientist sadist too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> You walked into the animal shelter to start your new job. You had moved there recently after graduating college to be a vet tech. But for now you’ll be a vet assistant. This specific shelter is very large and has a vet area within it for the wardens to take animals to instead of going to a different vet elsewhere. </p><p> A few weeks earlier, a young man named Jake started working at the same shelter. Only instead of working at the Vet section, he was a warden that went out to catch animals and bring them there. </p><p> The two of you first crossed paths when he was bringing a sick dog he just picked up to the Vet area. You were the one to meet him and take the dog to a room so he can be checked out. </p><p>“Hi. I’ll be the one to take this little guy.” You smiled as you approached Jake. </p><p>“Here you go.” He said, handing you the leash. “I’m Jake. I’m one of the wardens.” </p><p>“(Y/N). I just started as a vet assistant. First day actually.” You replied and shook his hand. </p><p>“Welcome to the team. I just started a few weeks ago myself.” Jake said. “I’ll let you go so you can take care of him but maybe we can chat on break sometime. The new guys gotta stick together.” </p><p>“Sure.” You nodded. “It was nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too.” Jake replied. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other a lot here and there. Maybe even later today.”</p><p>“If we’re on break, I’ll love to chat some more.” You smiled.</p><p>“Well, I’ll see you later.” He smiled back.</p><p>“Bye.” You waved before turning to walk away. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get you into a room.”</p><p> Then you took the dog into a room and helped look him over before putting him in a kennel where he can be watched closely.</p><p> Over the following weeks, you two continued to chat every so often. Even started to hang out after work and when you were off. Never once did you get a bad feeling about him. </p><p> However, it didn’t take long before he started to stalk you after work. Whether it be at home, at the store, everywhere you went he was sure to follow to learn your patterns and schedules. </p><p> Sometimes when you weren’t home, he went inside of it with a key he had made without you knowing. He looked through your stuff to find out some of your favorites. Like shampoo, conditioner, drinks, and food. </p><p> Afterwards he would get the same stuff and put them in his basement. The bathroom stuff was in the basement bathroom. While the drinks was in a mini fridge he had put down there. He also had a bookshelf as a pantry for food that didn’t need to be in a fridge or freezer. </p><p> Slowly he set up the basement to be livable but not very comfortable. He wasn’t going to add a bed or even a couch. You would have to work your way to those kind of privileges. Including being able to go upstairs and stay up there with him. </p><p> Until then, you’ll be in the basement. Where you would be safe from other people. And will have to rely on him for things. </p><p> It took a few months of planning, getting things ready, and overall gaining you trust. But he finally felt ready to bring you home for good. He figured one day you’ll thank him and love him forever. In his eyes you already loved him a bit despite never actually saying it. </p><p> So he arrived at your home and punched you so hard he knocked you out before putting you in the trunk of his car. Thankful no one else was out at the time. Then he hit the road and headed back to his place.  <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanted to do a little bit of background before starting it for real. I doubt others will have much of a background though. At least not for the reader. OCS probably will to give them some character and personality.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>